


Bunny Boy

by 91daesmods



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Light Bondage, Master/Pet, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Rough Sex, Sandwich, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:25:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5951950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/91daesmods/pseuds/91daesmods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongdae talks Yixing into surprising Junmyeon. They didn’t expect him to like it THAT much.</p><p>Author: LJ user <a href="http://cuzurmydestiny.livejournal.com/">cuzurmydestiny</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Bunny Boy

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was listening to High4’s Baby Boy while I was digging around in search of some fic fests. Then I stumbled upon 91Daes and somehow my head flipped “Baby Boy” into “Bunny Boy” and that would be how this havoc was thought up in a matter of seconds. Again, just fair warning: first time writing a threesome. There, you have been warned to run while you can.
> 
>  
> 
> (Mod edit: Not all sexual acts included are tagged, just the ones we feel may make the readers uncomfortable)

 

”Do you really think he’d like that? Honestly?” the rather gullible male had asked. Yixing was still scratching and tilting his head in confusion over it silently contemplating if that was honestly right or not.  
  
Jongdae was in the kitchen chopping up vegetables for dinner and stifling laughter in attempt to show he really meant it. “Of course! Why wouldn’t he? Just do it!”  
  
About that time, Junmyeon had just gotten home from work. “What’s Yixing doing now?” he asked kicking off his shoes as Yixing watched him still a little dazed in thought.  
  
“Nothing, hyung,” Jongdae answered with a quick chime in his voice. “Nothing at all.”  
  
  
  
And that was how Jongdae ended up rolling in the floor with laughter in the middle of the entryway. Yixing had popped out of a big box wearing nothing but a pair of bunny ears and a butt plug with a cotton tail at the end.  
  
“ _Jongdaeeeeeeeeeeeee_ I thought you said he was going to like it! Why are you laughing?” Yixing whined with a pout making his dimples stand out even more. “You ruined it too. I thought you were Junmyeon,” he muttered bitterly sticking his tongue out before climbing his way back into the box.  
  
Jongdae laughed for a good minute or two more before he finally got up off his ass, kicked his shoes off, and headed to the living room both to watch tv and wait for Junmyeon’s reaction to the whole fiasco when he walked in through the door.  
  
Much to the two’s relief, that didn’t take long. Although, that could have been to Jongdae’s urgent text of “HELP! Yixing got his ass stuck under the couch while cleaning again!” Junmyeon burst through the door ready to help his more innocent lover and kicked off his shoes already yelling for Jongdae to grab the corner and he’d get the middle. Suddenly he was jumping back with the lid of the big box springing open.  
  
At first fear crossed his face. Then it fell away to confusion, and finally, pure lust. Junmyeon drank in the sight of Yixing already bare and looking so adorable at the same time that he already felt his cock hardening in his slacks.  
  
Needless to say, Jongdae didn’t quite get the laugh he had been expecting. Instead, he slowly got up as if that would prevent him from being seen and started tiptoeing away only to pause with Junmyeon’s firm tone. “Xingie, did Jongdae put you up to this?”  
  
Of course, the gullible male was quick to sell him out as he nodded to confirm Junmyeon’s suspicions. “Yes! Happy Valentines day! Surprise! Do you like it?!” With that, he went for a knock out by wiggling his hips and doing a little twirl that had Junmyeon nearly choking on air as he caught sight of the butt plug.  
  
“Dae. Xing. Bed. Now.” The elder’s tone was sharp and had Jongdae scrambling since he knew this was a good a time as ever NOT to disobey. When he’d turned, he’d already caught sight of Junmyeon undoing his tie and Yixing eagerly springing along as well.  
  
Jongdae was already in the room stripping off his clothes when Yixing entered as well. The kindhearted male had even started to help and was pecking fleeting little kisses over parts of skin that came to be displayed. That was, until Junmyeon shut the door with an audible ‘click’ and walked towards them like a predator cornering prey.  
  
A swat to Jongdae’s rump was given whilst Yixing’s had received a gentle caress and squeeze. “Jongdae, how many times have I told you to stop filling our baby boy’s head with such things? I guess that now I should just say bunny boy yes?” Yixing gave an acknowledging little hum whilst Jongdae was rubbing at his backside with a little pout.  
  
“By the way, Yixing, yes. Daddy loves his surprise. As a matter of fact, I’m going to reward my little bunny boy. Meanwhile, Jongdae is going to be punished.” With a mischievous little gleam in his eyes, Junmyeon took off his belt, the leather making a rapid slapping sound as he pointed to their king sized bed just so the three of them could share at night.  
  
Yixing hopped in and got himself into position on his hands and knees with his ass up in the air. Jongdae went to do the same as well, but was put to a stop. Junmyeon quickly manhandled him over onto his back so he was able to tie the youngest’s hands up to the headboard with the belt. Junmyeon let his pants fall to the ground along with his boxers as he climbed into bed.  
  
The eldest then reached over to the nightstand and pulled out their bottle of lube. Already, Jongdae’s eyes fluttered shut as he gave an annoyed little groan if he really wasn’t going to be allowed to partake in this round. Junmyeon had caught on as well and reached over to scoldingly slap the male’s inner thigh. “Eyes open.”  
  
He squirted the mixture onto his hand and started slicking himself up with one hand. The other grasped lightly at the butt plug and tugged experimentally only to push it back in, slowly fucking his partner with the object and matching pace with the hand around his own cock. Jongdae had miraculously stayed obedient and whined his quiet protest as he watched the two enjoying themselves quite thoroughly.  
  
The plug was pulled out with a wet little squelch and was quickly replaced with Junmyeon’s dick and the pair’s pleased moans. Jongdae tugged at his restraints some and whined even more as he gave a little roll wanting anything. Even a kiss would do at this moment as he starved for attention and watched his two drop dead gorgeous boyfriends fucking right in front of him. He felt so damned lucky but at the same time not so much since he was still just watching and could have been partaking instead.  
  
Junmyeon gripped at Yixing’s hips, purposefully trying to ignore his other boyfriend’s pleas only for a few moments. At the rough pace the male yanked his lover back onto his cock, it wasn’t very surprising to watch the bunny ears fall off the male’s head and bounce off the mattress. The clatter of them falling down to the floor was muffled with Yixing’s loud cry of “Daddy!” once the eldest had nailed his prostate spot on.  
  
The male gave a proud smirk and kept slamming into the spot hard enough to have their skin slapping and Yixing’s ass jiggling. Junmyeon was all too happy to watch it as well. It wasn’t long before Jongdae won him back over though. Leaning over to whisper in Yixing’s ear, he asked if his bunny boy was okay with riding Jongdae for a while since he was a good boy after all for suggesting such a nice thing for daddy. Yixing of course was pliant and agreed to such a thing.  
  
Once Junmyeon pulled back, Jongdae squirmed in anticipation knowing it was more than likely his turn finally. He didn’t know what he had in store though considering often times the three liked to switch things up. However, since Junmyeon was still in Daddy mode, he found himself slipping his legs further apart and bucking his hips to put some emphasis on both his throbbing cock and aching hole.  
  
It seemed he was definitely in for a treat today. As Junmyeon undid his restraints, Yixing took his cock in hand to guide it to his entrance and gave a soft moan as it effortlessly slipped inside thanks to Suho’s rough fucking already having him nicely stretched. The second Jongdae’s hands were freed, they flew to Yixing’s dainty hips and helped guide him. “Our bunny is so damned sexy. Can’t get enough of him,” Jongdae hissed out through harsh breaths as he bucked his hips to meet his partner’s pace.  
  
The only thing that caused him to pause was Junmyeon’s cock nudging at his entrance. Moving his legs, he planted his feet flat on the bed so that he could angle his hips up ever so slightly in invitation. The eldest slipped inside him and once he looked up he saw his boyfriends hungrily kissing as Yixing leaned back against Junmyeon’s chest even though he was still riding Jongdae and taking him like a pro.  
  
The thought had Jongdae gasping and nearly seeing stars. Either that or it was Junmyeon nailing his prostate. Either one sounded like a valid reason. Moving his hand down, the youngest grasped at Yixing’s dick and started pumping it in time with their rhythm. They all liked their own pace yet they all knew each other so well now that they’d each adapted to love it no matter what so long as they were with each other.  
  
It had caused the dimpled man to moan into Junmyeon’s mouth and clench around Jongdae in turn. Because of that, the mischievous one was eager to keep doing just that and bring his lover right to the brink. Jongdae was never cruel enough to deny Yixing his pleasure, but it seemed Junmyeon still was. He had quickly swatted Jongdae’s hand away as Yixing’s moans became breathier, signalling his upcoming release and formed a ring with his fingers and thumb before squeezing at the base of Yixing’s cock. “Beg.”  
  
Their bunny was quick to do just that. Junmyeon’s thrusts sped up and kept causing Jongdae to buck up and fuck Yixing that much harder. “Daddy- daddy please! I need to come please let me cum! Daddy, please!” the male whimpered squeezing his eyes shut as he was still bounced on Jongdae’s cock, mostly letting the other’s motions and the bounce of the mattress guide his rise and fall.  
  
Their daddy was seemingly satisfied since he released the tight grip and instead started stroking. It quickly lead Yixing to his orgasm. Semen spurted out and covered Jongdae’s tummy and the youngest gave a loud moan as the contracting muscles tightening and loosening around his dick caused him to spill his own fluids into his lover. Junmyeon was quick to follow with a few more thrusts.  
  
Finally sated, the three boyfriends panted out their relief and untangled themselves from each other. They two men that were still upright moved to lie down with Yixing in the middle. It just ended up turning into a nice warm cuddle puddle as they all calmed each other with gentle caresses and whispers of love.  
  
That was, until Junmyeon gave a mumble in Jongdae’s direction “Next time, I swear I’m investing in a devil tail and a pitch fork for you.”  
  
“I’d rather be a cat thank you very much,” the male retorted sticking out his tongue.  
  
  
Yixing, who had his eyes closed already, lazily responded as well, lifting his arm into the air before flopping it back down onto Junmyeon’s flat tummy with a little ‘thwack’. “Dibs on tapping that first. Meeeee-OW!” Yixing may or may not have gotten a slap on the thigh from Jongdae, but it was quickly made up for with a tender peck to the lips.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments either here or on [LJ](http://91daes.livejournal.com/1022.html) to support the author!


End file.
